


Umrzeć to nie grzech

by pustoslowie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen, Hetalia, M/M, Other, alternative universe, aph, co ja robię
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pustoslowie/pseuds/pustoslowie
Summary: ,,Śmierć (łac. mors, exitus letalis) - stan charakteryzujący się ustaniem oznak życia, spowodowany nieodwracalnym zachwianiem równowagi funkcjonalnej i załamaniem wewnętrznej organizacji ustroju."gdzie doverski grabarz widzi umarłych, a żywi i tak sprawiają mu więcej kłopotu.znajomość hetalii nie jest wymagana.hetalia by hidekaz himaruya
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)





	Umrzeć to nie grzech

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: nie mam pojęcia co robię, nie mam planu, srednio mi sie to podoba, ale mniejsza w sumie XDD postanowiłam sobie mocno tutaj zluzować i po prostu z tym lecieć (albo i nie), trudno. mam nadzieję, że się podobało tho C: see ya

**DOVER, 2009**

Przeważnie w Dover było spokojnie. Przynajmniej tak mówiono, nawet jeśli poprzez miasteczko przewijały się setki ludzi z zagranicy, zmierzających gdzieś dalej. Widocznie małe miejscowości miały to do siebie, że żyły w zamkniętym okręgu mieszkańców. Raz na jakiś widziano jakąś nową twarz, która jednak znikała tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. W końcu mało kto zostawał w Dover, które pachniało morzem, ziemią i czymś dziwnie nieznanym, być może nawet dziwnie odpychającym.

Tego dnia, gdy doverski grabarz prawie umarł, i gdy zaczyna się nasza opowieść, białe klify odbijały słoneczne promienie, mewy skrzeczały w swoich gniazdach, a morskie powietrze wypełniało płuca. Grabarz, który leżał na podłodze w magazynie trumien, z ręką przygniecioną pod drewnianą mogiłą, po chwili obudził się.

Mrugnął kilka razy, aż zielone oczy z powrotem przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Żył. Nic mu nie było, nie licząc tępego bólu w ręce. Piszczało mu w uszach, ale prócz tego słyszał skrzeki mew zza okna. Lecz w jego chwilowy spokój wdarły się słowa. Rzeczywistość do niego powróciła.

– Mało brakowało, co? – spytał z uśmiechem młody mężczyzna, stojący obok niego. Miał ciemnobrązowe, nieco roztrzepane włosy, śniadą skórę, a w szmaragdowych oczach błyskały złośliwe ogniki. Był ubrany w elegancki garnitur żałobny. Choć mógł wyglądać na żywego, to wcale tu nie pasował, zupełnie jakby namalowano go innymi farbami niż resztę świata.

Arthur westchnął ciężko, nie odpowiadając mu. Nie było sensu. Antonia zawsze cieszyły wypadki.

– A szkoda – mruknął rozanielony Antonio, wkładając ręce do kieszeni marynarki. Pochylił się nad jego twarzą, szczerząc się – Bywa. Wstajesz wreszcie? Czy jednak zamierzasz tu _umrzeć_?

– Zamknij się – odrzekł poirytowany Arthur, patrząc mu wprost w oczy. Już dawno nie mógł znieść jego obecności. Antonio potrafił tylko dorzucić od siebie jakimś bezużytecznym komentarzem. Podburzanie Kirklanda było jego przyjemnością, z czego Arthur doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. – Francis pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. Mówił że wpadnie – mruknął od niechcenia.

– Och, no tak. Francis, jak mogłem zapomnieć! – zawołał Antonio, nienaturalnie wesoło. – No bo ty nie dasz rady wstać, to takie trudne...

– Trumny są ciężkie. Nigdy nie nosiłeś, to nie pierdol głupot. Jak już na mnie spadła, to mam nadzieję, że się nie uszkodziła. Bo są też drogie – wymamrotał do siebie.

– Co za tragedia.

Kolejne parę minut spędzili w ciszy. Antonio robił miny do Arthura, a gdy zobaczył, że to nie przynosi żadnego efektu, zaczął nad nim przeskakiwać, niczym dziecko. Kirkland czuł jedynie zażenowanie, widząc jego daremne próby przyciągnięcia swojej uwagi.

Prawda była jednak taka, że Arthur mógłby ściągnąć trumnę, która przygniotła mu rękę, gdyby tylko chciał. Musiałby wtedy liczyć się z kolejnymi głupimi komentarzami Antonia, że zrobił to tak późno, ponieważ to było takie trudne, a on jest taki mały i słaby... Zresztą i tak wolał leżeć na ziemi. Martwi mają dużo czasu, toteż mogą poczekać. Od tygodni tak się nie położył – gdyby nie wydurniający się Antonio, mógłby nawet tutaj zasnąć. Hiszpan zawsze lubił mu powtarzać, że sen to taka mała śmierć. Arthur miał już szczerze dość tego porównania. Całego Antonia miał dość.

W końcu usłyszał jak drzwi na górze się otwierają, a Antonio klasnął w dłonie.

– Arthurze? – spytał głos. – Gdzie jesteś?

Nie odezwał się, tylko zamknął oczy. Francis krzątał się po domu pogrzebowym, szukając Kirklanda. W końcu drzwi magazynu skrzypnęły, a w nich stanął zmęczony Francuz, z lekko rozwianymi włosami.

Gdy zobaczył leżącego Anglika, natychmiast do niego podbiegł. Arthur natychmiast otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się trochę złośliwie.

– Tak sobie leżałem i zastanawiałem się kiedy przyjdziesz.

– Nie jesteś zabawny – oburzył się Bonnefoy, widząc jego reakcję. – Jakbyś w ogóle był. Myślałem, że sobie coś zrobiłeś.

– Twój problem. Ale trumna akurat naprawdę mi przygniotła rękę.

– Antonio nie mó... – zaczął, ale natychmiast urwał. – No tak. Dobrze, podniosę to, a ty wyciągnij rękę. Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy. – Francis uniósł trumnę, a Arthur niezgrabnie uwolnił rękę i usiadł, a Francis odstawił mogiłę delikatnie na ziemi. Kirkland syknął z bólu.

– Daj to zobaczyć – poprosił Bonnefoy. Lekarski instynkt nigdy go nie opuszczał. – Pewnie złamana. Wcześniej była lewa?

– Prawa, jak teraz – poprawił go niechętnie i wstał, przytrzymując rękę do piersi. Antonio mrugnął do niego. – Cholera...

– Wygląda na to, że znowu będę musiał wrócić do pracy. A co dopiero z niej wróciłem. 

– Daj spokój.

– Nie. Idziemy. – Francis stanowczo poprowadził go w stronę drzwi, a Arthur już wiedział, że nie ma już nic do powiedzenia. Rzucił na odchodne Antoniowi ,,zostań tutaj" i we dwójkę opuścili dom pogrzebowy.

***

Antonio się go nie posłuchał. Rzadko kiedy to robił, a że tylko Arthur mógł być jego kompanem, było to doprawdy denerwujące. Gdy wsiadał do samochodu Francisa, w jednej chwili Hiszpana nie było. W drugiej siedział na tylnym siedzeniu, szczerząc się, co Arthur widział w lusterku. Tak samo gdy znalazł się w szpitalu, Antonia nie było, a potem się zjawiał. Nigdy nie miał go opuścić. Carriedo wbijał w niego wzrok, uśmiechając się szyderczo, gdy dwie, znane mu z widzenia, ale mało delikatne pielęgniarki nastawiały mu kość.

Arthur nie przepadał za tym szpitalem. Często tu przychodził po zmarłych, ale jakoś tak wolał, by go tu nie było. W większości przypadków personel też go nie lubił. Nie licząc Francisa i kilku innych lekarzy. Nikt nie lubił grabarzy, a tym bardziej nikt nie lubił Kirklandów.

Po bolesnym nastawieniu kości Arthurowi założono gips. Złamanie nie było na tyle poważne, by musiał zostać w szpitalu, więc chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, nawet jeśli tam Antonio nie przestanie go nawiedzać.

Wsiedli do samochodu. Zapiął pasy i rozłożył się na swoim miejscu, przyciskając prawą rękę do siebie.

– Jedź – mruknął do Francisa, który pokręcił głową i odpalił samochód. Przez chwilę nic nie mówili. Antonio nucił jakąś bzdurną piosenkę.

– Arthur... – zaczął Francis. – Nie uważasz, że trochę się przepracowujesz?

– Nie. To po prostu był głupi wypadek – odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– A ja uważam że przesadzasz. Masz do tego skłonność. Kiedy ostatnio dobrze spałeś?

Arthur zmrużył oczy. Przez to całe złamanie czuł się trochę zmęczony. Zignorował pytanie Bonnefoya.

– Przynajmniej teraz nie muszę nosić trumien. Kyle da sobie radę.

– I bardzo dobrze. Odpuść sobie wszelkie prace fizyczne, teraz daleko nie zajedziesz. – Skręcił.

– Teraz daleko nie zajedziesz! – zawołał śpiewnie Antonio, przypominając o swojej obecności.

Arthur mruknął coś pod nosem, a Francis westchnął.

– Alfred na pewno ci popisze ten gips. W końcu niedługo przyjeżdża na stałe. – Zerknął na niego. – Chyba o tym pamiętasz?

– Mhm... Już to kiedyś zrobił. W sumie zabawne... że prawa ręka. No wiesz.

Zapadła cisza. Francis nie bardzo lubił o tym rozmawiać, jednak Antonio się ożywił, wychylając się do przodu.

– To naprawdę zabawne! Powiedziałeś, że to zabawne! Prawa ręka, zupełnie jak _wtedy_!

Arthur mu nie odpowiedział.

– Teraz to już kompletnie się rozkręci – poskarżył się. – Mam go dość.

– Dziwnie wiedzieć, że prócz ciebie i mnie w samochodzie miałby być ktoś jeszcze. A tak poza tym to z nim jak zwykle?

– Jak zwykle – przedrzeźnił Francisa Antonio. Nie lubił, jak mówił ktoś inny niż Arthur, jakby nikt inny nie był tego godzien.

– Tak, myślę, że tak... Inni też są w porządku, ale zjawiają się na tyle rzadko, że nie sprawia to problemu. Są wtedy, kiedy chcę, tak w sumie. Tylko on jest pasożytem. – W lusterku zobaczył, jak urażony Hiszpan zakłada ręce na piersi. – Co u Iwana? – spytał nagle.

– Na Stacji. Ma wrócić za parę miesięcy. – Francis zatrzymał samochód. Dojechali. – Dobrze sobie radzi.

– Mhm – przytaknął. – Dzięki za podwózkę. Do zobaczenia. – Arthur wysiadł z auta, zatrzaskując drzwi. Francis pochylił się i opuścił szybę.

– Weź do serca to, co ci powiedziałem, co? – rzucił na pożegnanie, po czym odjechał, zostawiając Arthura samego. No, nie do końca samego. Kirkland naprawdę żałował, że Bonnefoy nie mógł zabrać ze sobą Antonia.

– Nie posłuchasz przyjaciela? – zagaił go Carriedo, kiedy Arthur otwierał furtkę, kierującą na cmentarz. Odpowiednią dróżką można było dotrzeć do domu pogrzebowego, w którym Arthur nie tylko pracował, ale i mieszkał. Ruszył przed siebie, mijając starsze i nowsze nagrobki. Niektóre z nich postawił jego dziadek. Niektóre ojciec, a jeszcze inne brat. Minął też kilka własnych, jednak jego największą uwagę przykuwała mogiła sprzed dobrych piętnastu lat, postawiona przez Allistora. Mimo że minęło już trochę czasu, zawsze jakoś jej się przypatrywał.

Nie była wielka, wykonana z prostego marmuru. Rzucił okiem na wypisane na niej słowa, podczas gdy Antonio beztrosko stanął obok kamienia.

**ŚP. ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**  
ur. 12 lutego 1981 roku  
zm. 21 lipca 1994 roku 

Arthur skrzywił się na ten widok. 

– I co? Zadowolony jesteś z siebie? – wymamrotał. – W końcu nie żyjesz. Dałbyś mi spokój.

– Nigdy. – Martwy wyszczerzył się. – Będę ci towarzyszyć tak długo, aż do mnie nie dołączysz. Czego osobiście dopilnuję.

Najgorsze było to, że Antonio mówił prawdę.

– Jesteś taki denerwujący. Idź już dalej – mruknął. Kiedy Carriedo po raz pierwszy zjawił się martwy, Arthur sądził, że nie ma czego żałować. Uważał to za wspaniały zbieg okoliczności – jednak z czasem, gdy zaczął żyć innym życiem, Antonio zaczął mu przeszkadzać. Jak niepasująca układanka. 

Martwi są martwi. Żywi są żywi. A Hiszpan mógł mieć o wiele więcej do powiedzenia, niż powinien. Szybko przestał być szczęściem, a stał się niepokojącym uosobieniem... Czego? Poczucia winy? Szaleństwa? A może tej całej nienormalności, która płynęła w żyłach Arthura od zawsze? 

Sprawienie, by Antonio był gdzieś pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, nie było łatwe. Jednak odesłanie go tam, gdzie być powinien, było jeszcze trudniejsze. Być może nawet niemożliwe. Nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Antonio nie był zwykłym martwym. I właśnie dlatego był taki niebezpieczny, nawet jeśli jego jedyną bronią były słowa. Póki co. Arthur nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Żyje się dalej.

Zajął myśli czymś innym. 

Alfred wraca do domu, przeszło mu przez głowę.

I żaden martwy – ani żywy – nie mógł mu tego odebrać.


End file.
